TDC: Total Drama California
by Sometime-somenever
Summary: THE STORY IS BACK. It was given to Heroinofdarkness but it is mine again. To all accepted characters from the original TDC, please read!
1. Chapter 1

O.K, so, I'm thinking of starting an app story. If you would like to apply, please fill out the form listed below and leave it in the comments along with your first confessional and a few challenge ideas( challenge ideas are optional).

This will basically be like another season of Total Drama, except we're in California. **Submit your apps please!**

**thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Total Drama App:<strong>

****Name (first and last)-

Nicknames-

stereotype-

age(14-18)-

gender-

sexuality-

things you are good at-

things you are bad at-

eye color-

skin tone-

any specific markings-

peircings-

hair color-

Hair style-

Normal clothing-

Sleep wear-

Bathing suit-

Formal wear-

fears-

Why-

back story-

why apply-

paired up-

Alliance-

Talents-

Other-

* * *

><p>let me give you an example:<p>

Name- mary- sue grey

Nicknames- southern miss, georgia

stereotype- miss southern

age- 17

Gender- frmale

sexuality- straight

good at- sports, music

not good at- academics, cooking

eye color- navy blue

skin tone- slightly tanned

markings- a couple burn scars on her arms from cooking class

peirceings- one ear peircing with tiny gold studs

hair color-strawberry blonde

hair style, curly, put back in a blue headband

normal clothes- tan pleated skirt, light green tank top with an orange sweqter over it. Light green flats

sleep wear- Blue and white plaid pajama pants, white tank top

bathing suit- blue bakini

formal wear- strapless baby blue gown that goes to he ankles

Fears, cooking with heat and dangerous animals

why- cooking with heat= burns and sharks ate that surfer girl's arm

back story- was raised by her father to be a polit young lady, after her mother died when she was three

reason for applying- to see the rest of the world outside of Georgia, and to get over he ex- boyfriend

Paired up- yes

Alliance- only if nescesary

Talents- singing, piano, making friends.

other- nope

* * *

><p>so yeah, please apply!<p> 


	2. super happyexplanationso far

**Ok, so I'm super happy, I've gotten three, count them, THREE reviews and it hasn't even been a day yet! So excited! any way, I'm posting a list of those who I have accepted at this time:**

**1. Nicole Jace**

**Female**

**The shy writer**

**2. Brittany Masters**

**Female**

**Rocker wanna-be**

* * *

><p><strong>So that's what I have so far. Remember, I have 14 more slots left, 6 more girls and 8 more guys. Oh and to the person who put up the app for the only guy, I need more info, please refer to the app template in the first chapter. To the two on the list, confesionals are needed, they don't need to be long and I don't need them really until I get everyone in. Remember people, if you want a spot, you must get it soon because after about a month, I will go with what I have and start adding my own characters and I really want this to be completely you guys.<strong>

**6 and 8 more to go. Come on people, I need guys!**

**(oh and ps. I'm going to decide challenges partialy off of talents, and you get to vote for who you want to go home, that's not my decision!)**

**3 OnlyMe9**


	3. last chance to be in!

**I am totally loving all the reveiws and apps I've been getting. So excited! anyway, I'll have an updated list of everyone who I've received a legit app from on the 17th. So, If you want to be in the story, you have about 2 more days to submit an app to me, I will then add it to my private list and select from there. Oh and iff you have two characters under one username, I will probably only select one of them so that more people can participate. Oh, and I need two more boys before I can even think about writing, because so far, I have 18 girls and 8 guys and I don't want to cut 10 girls because I don't have enough to even it out somewhat.**

**lates'**

**3 OnlyMe9**


	4. Who's in

Ok, so I am so, so, so exctied to tell you who i have chosen to be in TDC. Just a forward, to all the people who didn't get in, it was either because 1) I couldn't find a plot as to where the character could go, 2) you had another character submitted or 3)I ran out of are 24 people in, which is QUITE a bit more than expected, which is another reason I am super- duper excited. to those who didn't make it(again), I have came up with the idea of making you... drumroll please...(snare drum ends).. CHRIS'S INTERNS! If you didn't get in and you want to still be in the story as an intern, PM me about it. Ok, well I bet no one read this first part, so enought stalling, here is the cast of TDC: Total Drama California!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OK, so I'm really not done, everyone is on the list, but you need to find your character and see what it says next to it.

.

.

.

.

.

female

1- Nicole Jace- in(the shy writer)

2- Brittany Masters- in(rocker wanna-be)

3- Christina Love-in(the surfer chick)

4- Tammy Rose-no

5- Carly Night- no

6-Auralee Izaxe-in (the surprising "6" year old, acts 6 but surprises people with smarts from time to time)

7- Madeline Sable Parsley-in (the fashionista)

8- Brylee Williams-in( multiple personality disorder)

9- Primrose Clan-in(the tomboy/ athletic)

10- Vanessa Plansar- in(the filmmaker)

11-Grace Barellis-in (hopeless ramantic)

12- Nicole Layla Parisano-no

13- Brenna Nicole Sobchinsky- in(the graceful kluz, dancer)

14- Leonora Glasser-no

15- Natolie Miracle-in

16- Amber Solace-in( the girl with the broken smile, crappy past)

17- Roxy Senator-in (little miss optomistic)

18- Claudine Weise- in (traits: fasionable, competitive, un-trushworhy)

19-Neliel Lee Marie Luna Salazar- in(traits: the un organized poet)

male

1- James Lucas locks- in(crazy comic lover)

2- Lucifer Vernon-in (the "vampire")

3- Deron Allmer- in(the nice guy/ boy scout)

4- Asher Daniels- in(the gentle man, deep)

5- Cameron Miracle-in(the hypnotist)

6- Kayden Daniels- no

7- Nicholas Warren- in(basicly the bad boy with a hidden soft side)

8- Elias Broussard- in( the silent artist)

9- Liam Murphy-in( the shy lazy genius)

10- Duke Kalvin- in( hot farmer)

I've got some homework for everyone who made it. If you said you wanted to be paired up, look at the list and PM me who would work well with your character. Also, the first challenge will be a creation of my own, in which I an VERY proud of: Truth or Puke. so I need some secrets from everyone, how strong of a stomach they have and their confessionals, you know the one that should be in the app. I can't start until I have the nessesary info, so the sooner you get it in to me, via PM or Reviews, the sooner I can write!

lates'

OnlyMe9


	5. introductions part one

The camera flashes to Chris and a new, young looking girl, standing infront of a Hampton hotel with a beach view. The girl is tall, dressed in light wash short- shorts, a white tank top and flip- flops. The sadistic host is wearing his usail atire, even though it was about a hundred degrees there in the sandy area on the coast of California. " welcome to the newest season of total drama! This time we are in the sun, surf and excitement of Caliifornia!" the new host girl said.

"As you know, I'm Chris, and the newest addition to our team, Riley," he pionts at the new gilr as she smiles and waves,"is right there. "but the newest thing is the cast! you see, the previous two didn't exectly 'work out'," Chris air quotes "too many law suits, not enough drama, what are you going to do?" Chris shrugs

"So, this season, we have an all NEW cast. we've scoured the continent to find the most drama producing freaks, and had them conpete for...ONE MILLION DOLLARS!" Riley shouted

"And here they come now!" chris stated. A boat pulled up and 24 teenagers of all different shapes, sizes and personalities apered. The boat pulled to the dock and the first person walked out.

She had tan skin and long, wavy, dark brown hair that was pulled into a pony tail. She was wearing a tight white t- shirt that said "people have the right to be stupid, some people just abues that privelage" written in sharpie, very faded blue jeans with glow in the dark hand prints in the ass pockets and finished the look with checkered vans with the laces tucked in.

"welcome to the show Neliel!" the hosts said, with fake smiles plasered to their faces.

"I'm just here for the shits and giggles" she stated as she walked with her bag to the end of the beach

CONFESSIONAL: Neliel

"Beyond awesone to be here bro. Love ya guys back home. Was kinda hopeing that they wouldn't have that sadistic idiot for a host, but instead theres TWO of them! But hey, whatever tickles their pickles.

END CONFESSIONAL

"contestant two, Liam!" the two hosts greated. The boy had pale, white skin and short hair that was mostly covered by his Boston Red Sox hat. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a red diagonal stripe, jeans, a black leather bracelet that had 'LIAM' engraved into it and vans in the same style of Neliel's. He walked over next to Neliel with out a word and stood there staring at his feet.

"number three, Duke Kalvin, what's up big guy?"Chris asked

"Uh, this isn't math, right."

Chris just face palmed.

"this is going to be a long season" Riley said, obviously annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>So this wan't to long, I know, but I don't like writing long chapters. I'd rather have more updates that are shorter than vise versa. To everyone who hasn't told me who they'd like to be paired with, how strong their stomach is, a secret and a confessional, I need those turned in really soon! Hope to update within the next 2-3 days. And if your character isn't in this one, don't worry, I'm getting there. Oh, and I love random PM's too, so if you just want to chat, PM me! we can have an epic back and forth like james's creater and I had today. <strong>

**Thumbs up, a smile, a kitten, a rainbow, a plate of cinnamon buns AND a unicorn! beat that, I dare you!**

**OnlyMe9 *jazz hands***


	6. SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Look, I'm sorry you guys, I just don't have the will to keep doing this story right now. I'm going through a lot of emotional stuff right now and I don't think I can handle two stories right now.

This breaks my heart to do this, butI have to cancel the story. I know that I told HARCORECOUNTRY that I'd be updating soon, but I only said that in the moment. Right now, I have a lot of things piling up and I need to sort through that mess before I can start something else. Let me just say this, I had a lot of plans for this story, but things have arose and now I need to keep focus. I am so, so, so, so, sorry about doing this. Just know that I love all of you guys for your comitment, I just can't pull my enthusiasm together to get thiss through. If anyone wants to take up this story, PM me and I'll give you the info. Again guys, I'm so sorry

luv *wipes tear*,

OnlyMe9

(you may throw tomatoes starting now)


	7. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

OK the story will go on!  
>Just with another author so everyone who got in please PM your info to HeroinOfDarkness, she'll take over the story<p>Info needed:<br>Crushes:  
>Secret:<br>Confessional:  
>How strong your stomach is:<br>and a challenge idea(if you want)  
>Also the people who made it in PLZ PM HeroinOfDarkness your app, its just to make it easier<p>

Thank you 


	8. I'm back baby!

Hey you guys. first off, I'm sorry that you are being shuffled around between owners. I really wasn't up for the story at the time, but, hear me out. at that time, I wasn't really... emotionally stable. But now I'm feeling a lot better and am ready to take on the challenge of writing my own app fanfic. Trust me, I will be your FINAL owner.(but I don't really own you, it's just fun to think that I do ;}) Don't worry, gravity has held up pretty good and I HAVE NOT fallen off the face of the earth. It might take me a little longer to get chapters up now because I don't have, and don't expect to have my completely excited attitude back, in, like forever. I am trying, so, before you pelt me with rocks, forks, tomatoes and other items of mass and minor destruction (all items above are of MASS DESTRUCTION. Come on, how many things a day do you destroy completely with a fork?)Please know that I am trying. All original characters(those on the final list) please make sure that you have in your audition tapes, your first confessional, how strong your stomach is, one secret and who your character would like. Thank you guys and I really hope you haven't given up on me. I am sorry to say this but there will most likely not be an update tomorrow because I am getting confirmed (catholic sacrament)tomorrow and that takes a while. thank you guys so much. I will not let you down. I will fix the description soon! 


End file.
